


Intro to Hidden Secrets

by Nana_Raku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Intersex, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Raku/pseuds/Nana_Raku
Summary: A prologue to my first upcoming story 'Hidden Secrets'This is also an information page about the main characters since there probably won't be a detailed explanation later on in the story.





	Intro to Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> If incest isn't your cup of tea then I suggest turning back.
> 
> This is the first story that I'm currently writing so it might be bad. I started writing as soon as I got the idea in my head so each chapter I post would be what I currently wrote on that same day or the previous day. 
> 
> Also means that updates will be at random.

    To others Keiji was the ideal husband. He got along with neighbors, was friendly with anyone he talked to, never argued with his wife, helped his wife with chores (he even does them by himself), cooks delicious meals for his wife (breakfast, lunch, dinner and even desserts) and makes a wealthy amount of money at the company he works although he does his own work at his house in his office.

    As Keiji works at home in his office, Atsuko (Keiji's wife) works as a doctor at a well known pretty famous Hospital. Since it's well known she's always busy and sometimes can't even manage to go home and rest so she tends to stay in the hospital's dorm since she received her own room ever since she started working there. Since she's always busy, her and Keiji never sleep together even when she's home since she's always either studying or sleeping for hours. Keiji sees just how hard working his wife is so he respects her dedication to her job.

    Due to the amount him and his wife earn they have an ideal house as well. The house contains 3 floors. The first floor has the living room, kitchen, and garden. The second floor has their bedroom, a guest room, 2 bathrooms, and a balcony. The third floor just contains 2 rooms; Keiji's office and Atsuko's library.

    Even though their house is 3 floors, it's always quiet since its mostly one person living there. Keiji and Atsuko never had their first child yet mainly because his wife is always busy and she wants to focus more on improving herself as a doctor. The last time they ever had sex was during their honeymoon and at that time they used protection since they both believed it was early for them to have a kid. They had planned to have a child later on but they guess fate wasn't on their side since after their honeymoon Atsuko became busier than ever.Atsuko always feels bad for Keiji since he's always home alone and even decided to have a serious conversation about it with him. Keiji always thought how thoughtful she was for always worrying about him but he assured her that he's alright just being by himself and went as far as to tell her that he'll support her on her studies, career decisions, and not to worry about him.

    Even though Keiji had told her that she couldn't help but call and ask her father if he could drop by every now and then and stay for a few days or even months since she won'tbe going home for about 2 or 3 months. Sousuke (Atsuko's Father) had agreed to his daughter's request to visit his son-in-law even though he has his own own company to look after since he's the CEO. He had thought that it wasn't so bad going to see how his daughter and her husband live in their lives. He had plans on how to test his son-in-law was treating his daughter. Sousuke had always thought that Keiji was lying about his personality so he wants to see if it's true or not by staying at their house for a few days.

    Sousuke had all the time to himself after Atsuko got married because he was a single parent. Him and his ex-wife both divorced after Atsuko was born and she left him alone to take care of Atsuko. He had always thought that they would live together as 3 ever since they figured out that his ex wife was pregnant during the month they got married. After she gave birth Sousuke realized that even if they had time for it his ex never wanted to have sex with him anymore. It turns out that the first time they had sex was their last. After going through all of that he wished that Atsuko wouldn't go through all of that so he didn't really trust Keiji fully. With the invitation given by his daughter he would see if Keiji was really worthy for his daughter.

     Little did Sousuke know that Keiji's actions are completely honest however along with that he has a few secrets that he's keeping for himself. Keiji has been hiding the fact that he loves to wear lingerie, panties, thigh socks, and has a small thing for cross dressing. He loves the way they look on him since he has a bit of a feminine body so he has just the right curves for them. Even till now he doesn't know what Atsuko found attractive about him since he doesn't really look manly. Apart from these little secrets Keiji has an even deeper secret. He has an extra body part that men don't have but female's do.

    Luck has been on Keiji's side trying to hide this secret since the last time he had sex with Atsuko it was with the lights off and that was 2 years ago. Ever since Atsuko has been busy they've never had sex anymore. At some point about 2 months ago Keiji's luck started to run out. He never expected that his certain part would begin to want some attention too. While his wife was working Keiji would begin to try to touch and pleasure himself but that escalated his desire for something to pleasure him even further. Nothing he did worked. He was desperate but still tried a pleasure his sexual urges. Whenever he touched himself he would think about Sousuke.

    Another one of his deepest secrets was that he has feelings for his wife's father Sousuke. Ever since he met Sousuke when asking for his daughter's hand in marriage part of him began to find Sousuke attractive. Even though Sousuke was around his 30's he still looked young and attractive. Keiji loved how Sousuke's build was. For Sousuke's age Keiji had expected him to have a bit of fat on his body but it was exactly the opposite. Sousuke always spends his free time at the gym and taking care of his body so he has a bit of muscle.

    A part of Keiji always wants to see Sousuke but he can't since he has no real reason to. He had never expected to hear his doorbell ring and see the man he desired standing outside of his door telling him that he'll be staying over for a few months.


End file.
